


Christmas Surprise

by InnocenceAngel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Rodney being nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceAngel/pseuds/InnocenceAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson gets a Christmas surprise from his lover</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I own none of these people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprise

 

                “I could have made a computerized Christmas tree. Holographic, even” Rodney said, watching his lover decorate the real tree in their quarters. Shiny bulbs and garland were all over the place. “And yet, you want to decorate a real tree you got from the mainland.”

                Carson looked over at him, shaking his head. “Yes, Rodney. I want to decorate a real tree. Is that so horrible?”

                “Well…” Rodney shifted, “No… I’m just saying—“

                “I know what you’re sayin’” Carson cut him off, patient, “Not everything can be made electronically, Rodney” He held up his hand, knowing what the other man was going to say. “Christmas… It’s about spending time with your friends and family and those you love” Carson explained, “I want that with you, Rodney… We can’t go home and see our families during this time of year, so we spend it with those around us. It isn’t about the presents or what’s under the tree. It’s about those around the tree.”

                Rodney watched him. How could Carson be so… so selfless? He always gives and gives, putting other people’s needs ahead of his own. How did he get so lucky? His lips twitched as he thought of what Carson said, his words sinking into him.

                “Alright, fine” He gave up, walking over to his lover, “But if any strange thing comes out of this tree and tries to kill us, I’m going to say, ‘I told you so’ and toss it out the nearest window”

Carson just rolled his eyes and gave Rodney a kiss to shut him up.

***

                It was officially Christmas; even though Atlantis wasn’t decorated, they had a party. Later on, the team had gathered and exchanged gifts. It wasn’t fancy, but they made due with what they had. Rodney hadn’t gotten him anything fancy, it was rather generic. He didn’t want fancy; He had thanked Rodney regardless as Sheppard commented on the gift that Teyla had gotten him. All in all, it was a good exchange.

***

                Later on, when Carson had returned to his and Rodney’s quarters, the tree was lit, and under it, was a present with his name on it. He wandered over and picked it up. He opened the card:

                Carson,

                You know I’m not good at explaining my feelings, even though I’m brilliant at everything else.

Carson just rolled his eyes, but continued reading.

                You told me you didn’t want anything fancy, given what we have to deal with out here, but I got you this gift, hoping that you would like it. You’re probably the most selfless person I know. Always putting other’s needs before your own. Maybe that’s the doctor part of you, but whatever it is, I admire it. I rarely ever say that to a person, so take it as it is.

Love,

Rodney

                He put the card down and opened the box. Inside, there was a picture of his family. They were holding a sign that read,

 HAPPY CHRISTMAS, CARSON!

WE MISS YOU!

                He laughed softly, not noticing Rodney behind him.

                “Do you like it?” Rodney asked as Carson turned around, facing him.

                “When did you have the time to do this?” He asked

                “When we were on Earth last…” He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I didn’t know what to really get you…”

                “So you went to my family?” He asked, eyebrow raised as Rodney nodded

                “Oh, Rodney…” He went over to him, hugging him tightly, despite the fact that he was still wet from his shower.

                “Come on…” Carson said, pulling Rodney towards their bed, “Let’s celebrate Christmas our own way”

With that, they tumbled on the bed with breathless laughter, and the lights from the tree twinkling late into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note, in my happy little universe, Carson never died in that explosion. I'm sorry if I made Rodney OOC!


End file.
